Changelog/1.14fix3
Changelog (E) Version 1.14 fix3 and additions * (Not yet) Made pet AI a lot more customizable. * (Not yet) The music producer will now exchange music tickets for items and feats. * (In development) Made the difference between cursed and blessed items like potions and scrolls more noticeable. * Made significant changes to how nether element's HP absorb works. * Server list is now acquired when loading a game and not when starting Elona. * If cfg_animeWait is 0, animations for things like death will now be skipped. * Items can now be taken out even if they are marked as no drop. * Wishing for a material kit will now yield a material kit with a level 2 material or higher. * Hex removal with Holy Light will now check the list of hexes affecting the character starting from the one that the character was first afflicted with. * Potions thrown on the ground will now be affected by the cursed/blessed status of the original potions. * The strength of the effect of thrown potions no longer depends on Throwing skill. * The opponent's HP is now always displayed in the pet arena. * Added the Jail map. Karma increases and attributes decrease with the passage of time. * Sandbags can no longer be picked up from showroom maps. * Rerolling duplicate copies of an artifact will no longer produce other artifacts. * Neutral NPCs will now accept all potions except the ones with negative effects, even if they are unidentified or cursed. * The terms growth amount and growth value has been replaced with the term potential for consistency. * When using multiple items of the same type via a shortcut key, the ones with remaining charges left will be used first. * The speed boost from Lulwy's Trick now goes to the pet being ridden if the user is currently riding. * Play time up to 500,000 hours will now display properly. Play time will now carry over from inherited genes (only for genes created ver 1.15 or later). (NB: i.e. from this version on. This version is also called ver 1.15.) * If the target of pickpocketing is 3 tiles or further away, pickpocketing now gets interrupted. * Rebalanced several things. * Cursed equipment now has a higher probability of dropping and blessed equipment has a lower probability of dropping from the player when the player dies. * Precious items are no longer lost when the player dies. Blessed items have a lower chance of getting lost. * NPCs can now be handed items like scrolls of uncurse. * The check for food rotting now occurs for all NPCs. * Farmers now start with Scythe skill as well. * When fighting against an NPC that deals cut damage, the AI will now opt to perform a ranged attack if the AI routine allows it. If not, and if HP is not low, then a regular attack will be used. * Some 'i'nteract commands can no longer be used when confused. * If there is an event set to trigger right after the game loads (e.g. NPCs' welcome home greeting text and the guilds' alarm), they will now occur before the player's turn. * Return and Escape will now be delayed if there are events remaining. Fixes * Fixed items getting named with names other than the one that was selected sometimes when using scroll of name. * Got a variable name checking script and fixed a large number of spelling mistakes. * Fixed targets at knight's move positions getting hit twice by bolt spells targeted at them. * Fixed the attributes of characters other than the player's getting reduced by Sick status ailment. * Fixed the NPC's reference ID getting attached to items other than his vomit when that NPC vomits. * Fixed news about adventurer retirement getting displayed when an adventurer completes a quest. * Fixed the material of material kits getting affected by material from the last scroll of change material used. * Fixed some text glitches. * Fixed cursed/blessed item effects getting applied during sleep events. (Please send a report if you find any other similar issues.) * Fixed the crash that occurred if status parameters like maximum MP go below 0. * Fixed the crash that occurred when replaying certain cutscenes. * Fixed the glitch that occurred when coming into contact with a sandbagged character while riding. * Fixed words taught to NPCs affecting NPCs on other maps. * Fixed the damage multiplier based on the distance from the centre of ball spells getting applied wrongly if they are triggered from a distance like for grenades. * The quota for other guilds now gets cleared when joining a guild. * Fixed items dipped in fireproof liquid no longer getting destroyed by cold. * Fixed NPCs woken up by an NPC bard's performance getting angry at the player. * Fixed the player exiting Vernis to the world map when a scroll of escape is used in the wilderness. * Fixed being unable to obtain items like magic fruit and hero cheese from Little sister quest rewards. * Fixed NPCs getting embedded in walls sometimes. * NPCs like mass monsters no longer multiply on the world map. * Fixed thieves leaving behind an image of themselves at their original position if they use Suspicious Hand the player while player is riding. * Other minor fixes and additions. Special thanks: everyone! Changelog (J) Version 1.14 fix3 追加と変更 * /mada ペットのAIを若干いじれるように。 * /mada 音楽プロデューサーはアイテムやフィートを音楽チケットと交換するように。 * /途中 ポーション、巻物などの呪いや祝福の状態による効果の違いをより明確に。 * 地獄属性の吸収ダメージの仕様を若干変更。 * サーバーリストは起動時ではなくゲーム開始時に取得するように。 * cfg_animeWaitが0の時、死亡アニメなどもスキップするように。 * 大事なものフラグがついていても、アイテムを取り出すことはできるように。 * 素材槌を願った際、最低レベル2の素材が保障されるように。 * 清浄なる光によるHexの解除は、最後にかけられたHexからチェックするように。 * 投げて地面に落ちたポーションの効果にも、呪いや祝福の状態が適用されるように。 * 投げたポーションの効果の強さは、投擲スキルに依存しなくなるように。 * ペットアリーナでは常に相手のHPが表示されるように。 * 牢屋のエリアの追加。時間経過でカルマ+、能力-）。 * ショウルームではサンドバッグは回収できないように。 * 重複アーティファクトの再生成時には、アーティファクトは生成されないように。 * 中立NPCはネガティブ効果以外のポーションなら何でも受け取るように。未鑑定、呪われたものは受け取らないように。 * 成長度、成長値などの表記は潜在能力に統一。 * 同一種類で複数あるアイテムをショートカットから使用するとき、チャージが残ってるものから優先的に使うように。 * 騎乗中、ルルウィの憑依と加速の効果は乗られているペットにかかるように。 * プレイ時間は500000時間まで正しく記録するように。また、遺伝子の引継ぎ後もプレイ時間を継承するように(ver1.15以降作成の遺伝子のみ）。 * 盗みの対象が３マス以上離れている時、盗みは中断されるように。 * 幾つかのバランスの修正。 * プレイヤーが死んだ時、呪われた装備品はより高く、祝福された装備品はより低い確率で落とすように。 * プレイヤーが死んだ時、貴重品は消滅しないように。祝福されたアイテムは消滅しにくくなるように。 * 解呪の巻物などもNPCに渡せるように。 * アイテム納入・交換依頼では、納入時のミスを減らすため、納入するアイテムの名前を予め表示するように。 * 所持品の食料の腐りチェックは全てのNPCに対して行うように。 * 農民の初期スキルに鎌を追加。 * 切り傷属性を持つNPCに対して、AIは可能なら遠距離武器で攻撃、不可能ならばHPに余裕がある時のみ攻撃するように。 * 混乱中は一部の干渉コマンド(iキー)が使用できないように。 * ゲームロード直後にイベント（自宅のおかえりなさい台詞やギルドの警報など）がある場合、PCターンの前にイベントを実行するように。 * イベントが残っている場合、帰還や脱出は先延ばしされるように。 修正 * 名前の巻物を使うと、たまに選択したものと別の銘に変化することがあるバグの修正。 * 変数チェックのスクリプトを導入し、多数の変数のスペルミスを修正。 * 桂馬位置のターゲットにボルト攻撃をしかけると2回ヒットするバグの修正。 * 病気で本人以外のステータスが下がるバグの修正。 * NPCがゲロゲロした時にNPCの参照IDがゲロゲロ以外のアイテムに付与されるバグの修正。 * 冒険者のクエスト達成時に引退のニュースが流れるバグの修正。 * 素材槌のマテリアルが直前の素材変化の巻物の効果に影響を受けていたバグの再修正。 * 幾つかの表示のグリッチを修正。 * 睡眠時のイベントの効果に呪いや祝福の効果が現れるバグの修正（他にも見つけたら報告お願いします）。 * 最大MPなどのステータス値が0以下になると異常終了するバグの修正。 * 特定のシナリオの再生で異常終了するバグの修正。 * 吊るされたサンドバッグに騎乗状態で接触すると挙動がおかしくなるバグの修正。 * NPCに教えた言葉が他のマップのNPCにも伝染してしまうバグの修正。 * ボール系魔法の中心からの距離によるダメージ修正が、手榴弾など遠距離で発動する際間違っていたバグの修正。 * ギルドに入会した際、他のギルドのノルマはクリアされるように。 * 耐熱コーティングされたアイテムが、冷気でも破壊されなくなるバグの修正。 * NPCの吟遊詩人の演奏で起こされてきれたNPCが、プレイヤーに向かってくるバグの修正。 * 野外で脱出の巻物を使うと、グローバルマップのヴェルニースに出るバグの修正。 * 英雄チーズやマジックフルーツなどがリトルシスターの報酬で得られなくなっていたバグの修正。 * NPCが壁に埋まることのあるバグの修正。 * 塊の怪物などはグローバルマップでは増殖しないように。 * 騎乗中の盗賊がスリの指を発動すると、元の位置に盗賊の残像が残ってしまうバグの修正。 * その他、細かい修正と追加。 Thanks! みなさん Category:Development